


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by pterawaters



Series: Mr. Sandman [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, Married Life, Multi, Pets, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Jonathan had to admit, even though the tradition had started out as a Steve-and-Nancy thing, eating pancakes together on Saturday morning was one of his favorite things they did as a family.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Mr. Sandman [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day six of [Stoncy Week 2020](https://stoncyweek2020.tumblr.com/), for the "wrapping arms around them when they make breakfast" prompt.

**_May 1992_ **

Jonathan looked up from the stove when the kitchen door opened, smiling when his two favorite people (and his favorite animal) came in from their Saturday morning run. "Hey," he said, flipping the pancake in the pan. "Good timing. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Awesome." Steve detached Nougat's leash from her collar and let her at the food and water Jonathan had already put out for her. 

Nancy wrapped her arms around Jonathan from behind, kissing his shoulder. "You got back so late last night," she said, and he could practically hear the way she was pouting. "How was the trip?"

As Steve wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed his cheek, Jonathan shrugged. He wished he had _something_ good to say about the trip, but the situation in Somalia had been completely intractable. "We couldn't do much of anything," Jonathan told them. "I'm just glad Schroder called it and let us come home."

"Did you get any good pictures at least?" Nancy asked as Jonathan took that pancake off the pan and replaced it with the last of the batter.

"A couple, I think," Jonthan told her, smiling when Steve rubbed his face on Jonathan's shoulder. "I'll develop them later today." Patting Nancy's arm, then Steve's, he made a face. "You guys are really sweaty."

"It's getting hot out already," Steve said, rubbing the other side of his face on Jonathan's shoulder and leaving a sweaty mark on his shirt. 

"Ugh," Jonathan said, elbowing Steve and flipping over the last pancake before turning around to give them both the proper kisses they obviously wanted. "If you guys keep sweating on me, I'm gonna have to take another shower."

"Oh, no," Nancy said dryly, a mischievous smile on her lips as she looked up at him. 

Chuckling, Jonathan kissed her again and said, "After breakfast. I barely got to eat at all yesterday."

"Shit," Steve said, taking Jonathan by the shoulders and steering him over to the kitchen table. "Take a seat, babe." Jonathan rolled his eyes, but he sat down. Steve tipped Jonathan's chin up gently, looking at him with a frown. "Did you eat okay before yesterday?"

Leaning across the table, Nancy asked, "How much did you use your abilities? I think we've got some leftover ham we could heat up. You know, if you need some red meat."

"I didn't end up using them much," Jonathan insisted, reaching out to put his hand over hers. "I swear, I've been doing better about taking care of myself while I'm away." After they both nodded, Jonathan asked Steve, "Pull that last pancake, would you, baby?"

"Sure," he said, though he gave Jonathan a kiss before going over to the stove. 

Nancy started getting the plates and forks out, and while Jonathan was sitting there, watching them and savoring being home, Nougat put her head in his lap.

"Hey, girl," he said to her softly, scratching the top of her head between her ears. "Have the others been taking good care of you while I was gone?"

Nougat gave Jonathan sad eyes, and he knew it was probably just because she'd missed him, but it almost felt like she was telling him she'd been horribly mistreated. 

"Yeah?" he asked her with a smile. Turning to the others, Jonathan said, "She says you were mean to her."

"No she doesn't," Nancy said with a scoff, setting out the plates. "She's just sad that we won't let her sleep in the bed now that you're home."

Jonathan laughed and pet Nougat again, cupping her face in his hands. "Is that true? Did you try to steal my spot while I was away?"

Nougat smiled and wagged her tail, pleased by the attention.

Jonathan kissed her head, telling the dog, "That's okay. I understand. The best place in the house to sleep is next to them."

"Aw," Nancy said, placing a glass of orange juice in front of Jonathan and, when he looked up at her, kissing him. "We all missed you. A lot."

"You always do," Jonathan replied, catching her hand, and then Steve's when he brought the plate of pancakes to the table. "And I hate leaving, but you guys make it so easy to come home."

“Good,” Steve said, squeezing Jonathan’s hand and kissing him again, soft and slow. “Now, eat your breakfast, sweetheart. We’ve got _plans_ for how to welcome you home.”

Jonathan chuckled, because of course they did, and put a stack of pancakes on his plate. He had to admit, even though the tradition had started out as a Steve-and-Nancy thing, Saturday morning pancakes was one of Jonathan’s favorite things they did as a family. Most of the time they ate out, but since moving to D.C., they hadn’t found a place they loved as much as the old diner in the Boystown neighborhood of Chicago. And, honestly, Jonathan didn’t mind making breakfast for his wife and his husband. He liked taking care of them, and he liked being at home, where they didn’t have to worry about what other people might think of them.

Here, in the house they'd bought the year before, they could just be. And be together, eating pancakes and being in love. And scolding the dog when she stole a pancake too. “Nougat! No!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! My last fic for Stoncy Week! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of the fic in a comment below! 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters) or in my [stoncy discord server](https://discord.gg/ShMhY8z).


End file.
